Missing Memories, Broken Heart, A New Future
by 2012tenshi
Summary: Kagome runs to the well with a broken heart & injuries from an attack. A light shoots out from the well and sends her to a new time... And onto the chest of an injured and mysterious man. Yusei/Kagome DISCONTINUED
1. An Injured Man, A Broken Woman

**Missing Memories, Broken Heart, New Future**

**Type:** Anime Crossover

**Pairing:** Yusei / Kagome

**Anime(s):** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds / InuYasha

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or InuYasha.

They belong to their respectable owners.

**Summary:**

Life was already hard enough after Inuyasha had to choose between Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome runs to the well injured, and cries. A light shoots out from the well and pulls her in. Barely conscious, a ray of light puts her down in a new time.... And onto the chest of a mysterious and injured man.

**Chapter 1: An Injured Man, A Broken Woman**

**~New Domino City~**

'_Almost there, just a little bit farther_.' A duelist revs up his duel runner and he manages to get away from Officer Trudge with the help of his new friend, Blister. It was very dark that night, but an army of security officers appeared, trying to capture said duelist.

The officers pulled out what looked to be electrical shock sticks and used them as the duelist sped through the crowd of police. The duelist grunts and yells from the pain of the shocks but keeps going through the crowd, trying to escape.

**~Feudal Era~**

Kagome was running injured and bloodied to reach the well. She falls to the ground, breathing heavily. The miko clutches her arm, which was wrapped with a piece of her shirt to stop the bleeding, in a weak attempt to calm the stinging pain. _'Sorry, Inuyasha. But I'm NOT going to be just a replacement for Kikyo._' Kagome wipes the tears that began to fall and struggles to stand up. She looks up with a fierce look of determination on her tear-stained face. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared as she kneeled in pain. Suddenly, a bright blue light shone from the well and pulled her in.

**~Back in New Domino City~**

Suddenly, a little girl with blue-green hair looks up with a gasp and a look of horror on her face. The boy with the same color hair on the opposite side of the table she sat in looks at her worriedly. "Huh? What is it?" he asks concerned.

There is a flash as the girl seems to have a vision of the duelist who was in trouble with the police officers. She trembles from the vision and then runs off. The boy who looks exactly like her, follows yelling, "Luna? Luna!"

The duelist bolts through a pile of garbage and manages to escape the security officers. But he cries out from the pain of the electric shocks.

There is a bright light in the sky and what looks like a shooting star lands in an alley. There is a light chuckle heard and a quiet feminine voice saying, "Kagome, your heart has been broken so many times. Here you will find the one who will mend and hold your heart close to his own."

A barely conscious Kagome appears, slowly floating down the ray of light. One last thought passes through her mind before she passes out, '_What's...going on?_'

The girl, now known as Luna, and the boy she was with, run through a door and look out into the alley from where they stood. The girl looks worriedly out into the street as she sees that someone is out there.

On the ground laid the duelist wearing a red helmet and his duel runner nearby. "Who...? Who is he?" the boy asks. Luna gasps and says, "Look! ...Who is she?"

On top of the duelist's chest lay an unconscious and injured Kagome....


	2. Meeting The Twins: Leo and Luna

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Twins: Leo and Luna**

**Recap:**

_The girl, now known as Luna, and the boy she was with, run through a door and look out into the alley from where they stood. The girl looks worriedly out into the street as she sees that someone is out there._

_On the ground laid the duelist wearing a red helmet and his duel runner nearby. "Who...? Who is he?" the boy asks. Luna gasps and says, "Look! ...Who is she?"_

_On top of the duelist's chest lay an unconscious and injured Kagome._

**The Next Morning**

"Should we wake him up?" asked the boy. "I don't know. Look at that marker on his cheek..." replies Luna. "What about it?" the boy questioned. "Remember that weirdo who used to clean the pool? When Dad came home and saw that guy had a mark on his cheek, he fired him! Dad said that that mark meant that he was in the facility." "So you think this guy was in the facility too?" asked the boy. "Cool."

"That's not cool, you dork!" yelled Luna, "People who've been to the facility are bad!" "Well...talk to his card spirits, see what THEY have to say about him." Luna places her hand on the duelist's deck for a bit. "Well?" said the boy in irritation. "They say that he's a very good person. They also say he's very sad." Luna replies as she turns to look at the unconscious duelist.

The boy starts thinking and voicing his opinions aloud. "I wonder what he's sad about. Maybe he lost his dog. Or his hamster or-" "Shhh!" hushed Luna. "He's waking up."

Then said duelist opens his eyes and begins to sit up on the couch he laid on. He noticed that there were two children in front of him. One was a girl with blue-green hair in two ponytails hanging in front of her face. She wore a pink short-sleeved jacket, a pink shirt with a yellow design, and matching pink shorts with white tennis shoes. The boy standing next to her looked exactly like her except instead of pink, his clothes were a pale blue and his hair was in a single ponytail behind his head. Both of the kids had two locks of their blue-green hair framing their face.

"Who are you?" the duelist immediately exclaims as he sees them.

"We found you in the alley downstairs!"

"You wrecked your bike."

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"So we brought you up here."

"You're heavy!"

The boy interrupts quickly. "My name is Leonard. But please call me Leo. This is my sister Luna. We're twins in case you couldn't tell. Not identical twins obviously. She's a she and I'm a he. But-"

The duelist sees his deck lying on the table where Luna placed them. He reached out and grabbed his cards. While looking at them, Leo asks him a question. "So uh, who are you, mister? What's your name?"

The man looks at Leo and slightly stunned says, "I have no idea," and stands up.

"Huh, I've never met anyone with amnesia before," replies Leo. "Where are we?" asks the confused duelist. "Check this out." "Leo, just answer his question and tell him where we are!" "Cool, huh? It's on a motion sensor. We've also got a-" Luna interrupts Leo and answers, "You're in our apartment. In an area called the Top." "Nice huh? It's the best place in New Domino City. Only super-rich people could live here." "Leo!-"

"How did I end up in that alleyway?" asked the duelist.

**~Outside the Tops area~**

"Did you hear what I just said? There may be a fugitive in there!" yelled a distressed Officer Trudge. "I understand, sir," said the security guard. "But again, 'All street-level officers wishing to enter the Tops must present Search-and-Seizure form 23-Q, which can be obtained by submitting an A-level warrant request to the district attorney. And then upon approval presenting the-'"

Then guard was cut off as Trudge yells "BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! You've got some Satellite street-rat in there wreaking havoc! JUST LET ME IN!" "'All street-level officers wishing to enter the Tops-'" "Gahhh! All right, all right!" yelled Trudge as he walked away.

A police officer in a patrol car noticed Trudge approaching the car. "So, how'd it go?" Trudge rests his arm on top of the car and begins his rant. "Jeeves over there treated me like I was some second-class citizen." The officer in the car then commented on his little dilemma. "I told ya Trudge, ya gotta be an A-level detective in order to get in there without a hassle." Trudge bangs his fist on top of the car and seethes in jealousy mixed with frustration. "These Tops security stops actually think they're superior just because they guard the rich cats. But they're no better than us." "What do you wanna do about the kid?" "He's definitely in there, I'm sure of it. He's gotta come out eventually."

**~Back in Leo and Luna's apartment inside the Tops~**

"There ya go. Does that help any?" Leo asks eagerly as the duelist is fitting on his jacket. "Now that you got your jacket on, take a deep breath and say 'My name is' and then... say your name!" exclaimed Leo. "He's tried that ten times!" yells Luna exasperated. "It's obviously NOT working Leo!" "Well it worked on TV!" yelled back Leo. "I saw this guy on a show one time, he was helping people remember things they forgot like-"

Then the duelist looks away from Leo and notices a poster of a familiar man with blond hair pointing in an upwards angle in several bumps. He wore a white trench coat that had two spikes on the shoulders and a dark blue collar. He held a duel disk in one hand and a card in the other while smirking in the poster.

Leo notices that the man directed his attention elsewhere and asked, "Hey, whatcha lookin' at?" "Those," the man replies and Leo turns to look in the direction of his look and grins. "Oh, that's my shrine. Jack Atlas is like my all-time hero. He's the greatest; no one can beat him in a turbo duel!" He turns to look at the duelist with his hands clenched in front of him with a determined face. "And one day I'm gonna be the champ, just like Jack!"

Luna, still sitting on the edge of the couch, looks at Leo with a 'yeah-right' look. "You can't even ride a NORMAL bike." "I stayed up for 12 seconds last time I tried!" Leo yells back at Luna. He turns to the man and asks, "So does Jack Atlas mean anything to you?" "Yeah, but I don't know why," replies the duelist. Leo puts his hands behind his head and starts listing possibilities. "Maybe you're a fan of his too. Or maybe you were hoping to duel him. I mean you ARE a turbo duelist."

The duelist looks at Leo with a questioning face. "How do you know that?" he asks with curiosity in his voice. "Uh, because we found you next to that Duel Runner," Leo replies while pointing to a red bike nearby. The turbo duelist starts walking towards the Runner to take a look at it while Leo starts to follow. "Am I right about you? Are you a big-time duelist in town to duel Jack!?!" "I don't think I'm a 'big-time' anything," the man says while placing his hand on the Runner.

Luna looks up and suggests, "Maybe you should try hypnotizing him, Leo." "Hmph," Leo replies while glaring at Luna. Then his face brightens and yells "I know!" and runs to his little shrine to grab a letter that lay against a figurine. "Mister! Maybe you have one of these. I'll take it out. You tell me if it looks familiar." The turbo duelist agrees with an "Okay," and Leo starts to open the letter and pulls out what looks like an invitation.

The invitation had a golden cup on it with a golden border around it. "Well? Does this ring any bells?" The duelist takes the invitation and reads what it says. "The Fortune Cup...?" "Yeah!" exclaims Leo. "It's this big tournament between a bunch of people Kaiba Corp. randomly selected, it's gonna be huge!" Leo starts waving his hands in the air in excitement as he continues. "And hey! Hey! Get this! They selected me! I'm gonna be in it!" Luna interrupts and says "Actually they selected me."

Leo turns with a glare mixed with annoyance and jealousy. "Technically they selected Luna. But she's too scared to enter, so I'm gonna pretend to be her and enter and WIN that thing!" "No one's gonna believe you're me, Leo." Leo gets frustrated at the implied insults and runs to Luna. "Why wouldn't they believe it? We're twins, we look just alike!" Luna replies, "I'm a girl. I'm PRETTY." "Then I'll wear make-up!" "Leo wears make-up! Leo wears make-up!" yells Luna as she mocks him. "You know what I think Luna?" Leo asks as he crosses his arms. "You're jealous."

"Why are we even arguing about this?" asks Luna. She turns to look at the turbo duelist still standing by the Duel Runner and begins to whisper. "We still have a bad guy in our house." Leo looks at her with anger and offence, "You don't know for sure he's a bad guy, Luna! Maybe he was framed for a crime he didn't commit! That happens you know, I saw it on TV once!" "Um, he's still in the room," says Luna with her arms crossed.

Leo turns to look at the duelist putting the invitation back in the envelope. "Thanks for trying to help me and everything. But, this 'Fortune Cup' thing isn't ringing any bells." The turbo duelist says while throwing the letter from between his two fingers as it lands perfectly in its original position on Leo's shrine. "I should get outta here." The man starts walking toward the door and presses a button on a keypad, which starts to open the gate blocking the exit. "Where you going?" "I shouldn't trouble you guys anymore," replies the duelist. "But you still don't know who you are!" yells Leo.

Then Leo's face brightens and a smirk appears on his lips. Before the turbo duelist could grab his helmet, Leo yells at him.

"Don't leave yet! You can't just leave your GIRLFRIEND behind!"

________________________________________________________________________

:O My first cliffy, hopefully you all don't kill me for it ^^' It's only chapter 2 ^^'''

Sorry I didn't formally introduce myself last chapter. I'm Angel ^^ *bows*

And secondly:

Reviews: 4

Favorite Stories: 7

Favorite Authors: 1

Author Alerts: 1

Story Alerts: 7

I am in complete shock. I didn't expect anything at all to be honest! *bows deeply* Everyone who took part in this made me so happy I nearly cried.

I promise not to put any more ANs at the beginning for future chapters because I find them a bit annoying ^^'

I am writing the chapters according to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds plot with a few twists of course :] This chapter starts on the episode called "A Duel To Remember."

I will continue on from there to.... errr most likely the very end of the series. That is of course if something happens that makes a suckish result, then I'm going to change it ^^ But there will be several key events in which I cannot change. (I'm actually thinking of one right now...) Otherwise, it will throw off the whole plot.

Enough of my ramblings, here are the review replies. Thank you everyone! ^^

**Mirror's Mirage:** My first reader and reviewer ever! *hugs you* THANKYOU! I'm glad to have written this fanfic. I felt the same way actually, that's another reason why I wrote this. ^^ I put up your suggestions in my polls.

**Goddess of Death 09: **Thanks! The plot will start on the episode right before "A Duel To Remember". So I suggest catching up to understand if you want! Because my plot will basically follow the original one. ^^

**Mistress Meer:** Thank you! I felt like there should be MORE Yusei/Kagome fics, people should consider writing them! Even a oneshot will do :D Here's the update you asked for!

**zoey tamagachi:** Thanks! Love you too! ^^ Hiiiiiii Shippou!!!!! You're sooo KAWAIIII!!!!! ^^ Here's the update you guys asked for! LOL It definitely IS a Yusei/Kagome pairing! I just love it! ^^


	3. My Name Is? Your Name Is?

**Chapter 3: My Name Is...? Your Name Is...?**

**Recap:**

_Leo turns to look at the duelist putting the invitation back in the envelope. "Thanks for trying to help me and everything. But, this 'Fortune Cup' thing isn't ringing any bells." The turbo duelist says while throwing the letter from between his two fingers as it lands perfectly in its original position on Leo's shrine. "I should get outta here." The man starts walking toward the door and presses a button on a keypad, which starts to open the gate blocking the exit. "Where you going?" "I shouldn't trouble you guys anymore," replies the duelist. "But you still don't know who you are!" yells Leo._

_Then Leo's face brightens and a smirk appears on his lips. Before the turbo duelist could grab his helmet, Leo yells at him. _

"_Don't leave yet! You can't just leave your GIRLFRIEND behind!" _

**Now:**

The turbo duelist freezes in place and whirls around to look at Leo as Luna stands up. "Leo!" she whispers. "You don't know for sure that they both are boyfriend and girlfriend! What if they aren't? This could cause a prob-"

The duelist approaches them and asks with pure curiosity and astonishment in his voice, "Girlfriend...?" A small smirk appears on Leo's face and quickly changes to fake innocence. "Yeah, a VERY beautiful girl we found along with you! She was also wounded but way more than your injuries. She was bleeding and everything! Come on! She's over here!" Leo began to run towards a room nearby while dragging Luna.

As the duelist followed them, he noticed that there were several drops of blood trailing from the door to the inside of the room. When he entered the room, he saw a figure on the bed and a pile of clothes nearby. He noticed that the clothes were tattered and appeared to be a white long-sleeved top with a green collar and a green miniskirt. There was quite a bit of blood on the clothes as well as a few drops on the floor.

The turbo duelist turned to the girl who lay on the bed to see if he recognized her. But when he saw her, he suddenly felt a swirling mix of many emotions in him as his eyes widen and he stiffened.

The girl had beautiful midnight black hair that looked long enough to reach her lower back. She had soft and smooth cheeks, a small nose, and full and plump lips. She seemed very peaceful to him as she slept. A soft looking blue blanket covered her body. Of course, every man has SOME hormones in him, and this duelist was no exception, and couldn't help but noticed two large lumps in the blanket around her chest area.

Leo noticed the man's reaction to the beautiful girl felt very pleased with himself. With a hidden smirk, he decided to add some "kindle to the fire."

"So mister, DO you know her? You two seemed pretty close to me. I mean, you had your arms wrapped around her waist and her arms were around your neck. You two look no way related, so of COURSE you guys are dating, riiight?"

The duelist turns away and heads out of the room. As he walked out, Leo tapped Luna and pointed at said duelist. Both twins could see the tinge of red on his cheeks and Leo snickered silently. Then they walked out as well to see the duelist heading towards his Duel Runner.

"No, wait!" yelled Leo. "You really aren't gonna leave her are ya? She's still hurt! What kind of boyfriend-" "I'm not leaving Leo," said the duelist patiently. With a sigh of relief, Leo replied "Oh."

"I don't remember her. But maybe she might remember something, so we should wait until she wakes up," suggests the turbo duelist.

(15 minutes later)

The duelist is working on his Duel Runner while Leo continues to ramble on about TV, Jack Atlas, and random stuff about his life. Luna sat on a nearby couch observing Leo and the duelist with nothing else to do. Suddenly Luna stands up, startling Leo as he says "What is it, Luna?" "Shhh!" she hushes him.

A soft moan is heard coming from the room of the injured girl. All three of them immediately hurried over to the doorway to see if she wakened.

Leo and Luna looked at her and saw her eyes twitching. "Hey Mister! She's waking up!" yelled Leo. The turbo duelist sat on the bed and watched her eyelids begin to flutter.

Before her eyes even opened, she thrust forward and began to cough violently. Blood dripped from her chin as she tried to stop bleeding as she cupped her hand against her mouth.

Leo began to panic immediately, "Oh no! She's gonna die! What are we gonna do?!? Ahhh!!!" Then he ran to the bathroom in search of towels. Luna ran off somewhere with a slight blush in her cheeks at top speed.

The turbo duelist, being left alone, almost panicked the same way Leo did. '_What do I do?!?_' he yelled in his head. Then the man sat behind her on the bed she was in and began to rub her back to soothe her cough.

Leo ran into the room with a large pile of towels and tissues and dropped them into the bed. The duelist grabbed a towel and began to wipe the girl's face. Her coughing slowed and finally came to a stop. She sighed and then turned to look at the man who helped her.

Sapphire blue clashed with sapphire blue.

Both were frozen as they looked at each other's eyes. Suddenly Luna entered the room and she almost fell over as she noticed the teens' position. "Ummm," she started and began to turn a deep red. Leo turned to look at the two on the bed and fell to the ground laughing. Luna threw something onto a nearby table and ran out of the room blushing.

The pair looked at what now laid on the table. It looked like a set of clean clothes. Then the girl's blue eyes lingered to what appeared to be her school uniform lying right beside it......

"..............."

"..............."

The girl looked down and saw bare flesh and a slightly bloodied blanket that covered her waist.

Before the turbo duelist could look away from the clean clothes to the girl beside him, she screamed. She immediately pushed him off the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. At that moment, the duelist understood why Luna ran out of the room to get the clothes, and why Leo was currently trying to regain his breath on the floor.

The duelist immediately sat up straight and with his back facing the girl, '_Oh, crap_.' he cursed mentally. Then he left the room with Leo on his heels.

Both male duelists sat on a couch outside the room. Leo looked at the older teen beside him who had a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. After a few seconds, Leo couldn't help but ask. "Hey," Leo whispered. "Did you get a good look at them?"

Leo snickered silently as the turbo duelist's blush darkened and he looked away from the smaller duelist.

A figure appeared in the doorway of the room and both duelists looked up. The girl was dressed in a simple blue skirt that reached just above her knees and a plain white blouse that was a bit tight on her chest.

The girl looked at the little boy for a moment, and then to the older teen beside him. He had black hair with gold highlights. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. He wore knee guards on his black jeans. There was a belt around his waist with a two box-shaped pocket and calf-high motorcycle boots on his feet. But what stood out the most were his blue eyes that matched the same shade as her own.

Leo spoke up, not liking the silence in the room. "Hi my name is Leonard, but please call me Leo." The girl smiled and then Leo motioned for Luna to come meet the girl. "Hi. I'm Luna." Then Leo continued, "As I'm sure you can see, me and Luna-"

Before he could continue, Luna bopped him on the head. "It's 'Luna and I', you idiot." "Ugh! Whatever! The point is, we're both twins." Then Luna turned towards the older girl. "So, what's your name miss?" asked Luna.

The raven-haired teen opened her mouth but she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened in shocked. She had a look of disbelief on her face and then she replied to Luna. "I...I don't remember... I can't remember anything...at all..."

* * *

First off, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!!!!!! ^^

Well well, Kagome and Yusei have met. I was squealing like a crazy fangirl while writing this chapter.

Lemme clear something up real quick, we technically don't know Yusei's name yet, nor Kagome's. It annoyed me to no end every time I had to say "the turbo duelist" or "the raven-haired girl" and all that.

I'm going to write all this ahead of time and post a new chapter every Friday (sorry I couldn't yesterday, I was at this awesome place with fireworks and stuff ^^)

I have a problem, I noticed that it took me like 5 chapters for ONE epsidoe. And I'm POSITIVE that there are going to be many episodes ahead for me to write. By the time I get to the next arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, I may end up in like Chpater 123 or something. (xD I made up that number, get it? 1-2-3?) Sooooo here's my question: Do you guys mind if I make the chapters longer?

I've been watching the Japanese episodes to get ideas for how things should end up and how to include Kagome. It's all so complicated but I'm too excited to care. *squeals and laughs* I will do what I can to make this an awesome fic!

Ah! Another dilemma. You see.... in like chapter 6, I may have to up the rating to M. Don't ask me why, but.... I may have to. It's kinda important, I guess? Because there are implications of certain things.... *fidgets nervously as readers are staring me down in anxiety for more info* OKAY! Moving on!

Reviews: 12

Favorite Stories: 13

Story Alerts: 12

Favorite Authors: 3

Author Alert: 1

I think that's it for now... I'm gonna answer the review replies now! Read all of them! Cause they may answer questions you have as well. ^^

**zoey tamagachi:** Awww Shippou! *hugs chu* Thanks for reading Zoey! This pairing does rock! ^^ Ah! Sora! Nice to meet you *bows lightly* From Kingdom Hearts? hehe I'm not sure if Sora is from KH or it's someone else. *looks at Shippou in my hug* And from InuYasha right? *pats Shippou's head* I hope you guys liked this chapter! *smiles* Thanks! ^^

**Goddess of Death 09:** The ceiling! lol *gasps* REALLY? I will definitely be waiting for that story! I'm already so excited! Another Yusei/Kagome story! Yay! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! ^^

**Mistress Meer:** No problem! You guys used up a few minutes of your life reviewing! I can only repay you guys by replying back! You know what they say in FMA about the law of Equivalent Exchange! XD Welllll you saw for yourself if Yusei believed that "sentence". X3 I was such a fangirl when I wrote this chapter. I couldn't stay still! You got that update! Hope you liked it! ^^

**sweetlittlemiko:** Thank you!!!!! *blushes* well, it's my first fanfic, I don't think I'm that good. But I love writing this fanfic, so I'll just keep going! ^^

**The-Twilight-Tenshi:** Thanks you! I'm glad you like how this story's going. I knooooow, there should be more of these stories! That's one of my reasons for writing this fic! I hope you liked the update! ^^

**Magician Girl Mirani:** O.O *hugs chu* My longest review ever! I cried when I saw this! I'll answer every question you have! (Of not EVERY, so I don't spoil anything X3) I love Yusei too! *blushes* I have a few posters of him. Hmmmm, now that you mention it, I'm not sure. I will see in the future, if I do eventually put in Shippou and Sesshoumaru. I like Fluffy-sama too! He's a good character. 'Will Kagome have a deck?' Hmmm I can't answer that. Sorry! ^^ *reads next few sentences* O.O damn, are you a mind reader or something? xD Oo! I love the Yu-Gi-Oh! card maker site! Out of boredom, I made a Chuck Norris one! xD No worries! I babble too xP which is what got me into write stories, I'm filled with ideas and stories that I can make up in seconds! I suggest you watch the Japanese episodes as well. THIS IS FOR EVERYONE TO KNOW! In future epsidoes, there will be some things that I will write that may seem odd to you because in the English, they dubbed several things that are awesome! I was screaming at the TV for cutting out the best parts! *ends rant* I too thought that since Kagome will end up somewhere she has no clue about, I figured that she could also lose her memories. And that lead me to remember that Yusei loses his memories too. So I decided to put them together. Here's that wonderful thing to you wanted: AN UPDATE! ^^

**Love Pugs: **awww, pugs are so adorable. whoops off topic here xP Thank you very much for you review, I hope you liked this update. ^^

**Kuronueslover:** Really?!?!? I *points to myself* got you interested in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds???? *smiles* I feel so special! You definitely should watch it. Like I said many times and I will continue to say it: watch the Japanese too! My story will be a mix of the Japanese and English version ^^ *is in shock* No! Yusei isn't that kind of person at all, he's the exact opposite actually. He's calm, serious, very loyal to his friends. He will put his life on the line when his friends are in danger. He had a bad childhood and is technically an orphan. He's been through is life based on survival basically. The Satellite isn't exactly glamorous and sanitary. He was- *covers mouth* Ah! rambling AND giving spoilers. But Yusei is a really good person, and that's why I chose to pair him with Kagome. (Cause if it's not me as it should be, it will be Kagome xD sorry, I'm a little head over heels for Yusei. ^///^) Than you for your review and I hope you enjoyed the update.


	4. Duel!: Leo vs Mr Amnesia man

**Chapter 4: Duel!: Leo vs. Mr. Amnesia man**

**Recap**

_Leo spoke up, not liking the silence in the room. "Hi my name is Leonard, but please call me Leo." The girl smiled and then Leo motioned for Luna to come meet the girl. "Hi. I'm Luna." Then Leo continued, "As I'm sure you can see, me and Luna-"_

_Before he could continue, Luna bopped him on the head. "It's 'Luna and I', you idiot." "Ugh! Whatever! The point is, we're both twins." Then Luna turned towards the older girl. "So, what's your name miss?" asked Luna._

_The raven-haired teen opened her mouth but she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened in shocked. She had a look of disbelief on her face and then she replied to Luna. "I...I don't remember... I can't remember anything...at all..."_

**Now....**

There was an uneasy tension in the room but then the older duelist stood up. "It's alright. You see, I don't remember anything either." "What do you mean?" the older girl asked.

For the next 10 minutes, Leo and Luna began to reenact the events of last and earlier that morning. It was very amusing as the twins nearly matched everything perfectly with a few moments that were emphasized. When the twins described how they were found, both older teens blushed and looked away from each other. When the twins finished, they sat down and sighed.

"So now what do we do? Both of you guys don't remember anything at all! We have to find a way to help remind you of something!" Leo yelled exasperatedly. Then, his face brightened. "I got it!"

Leo ran into a nearby closet in search of something while saying, "Just a- alright!"

He pulled out a blue duel disk and ran towards the turbo duelist. "I've got one more idea! I challenge you to a duel Mr. Amnesia man!" The raven-haired girl chuckled at the older teen's new nickname while Luna looked irritated.

"He's got more important things to do," said Luna. Then Leo replied, "This could help him! I saw it on TV this one time. Jack Atlas was giving an interview and-" Leo turned to look at the duelist as he continued. "Jack said that the way a duelist duels reveals who he really is. So if you duel you might remember who you are." The Leo began to pump his fists into the air, "Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's duel!" Then the duel disk on his arm slipped down his arm and Leo looks at it embarrassingly.

The older girl laughs as Leo mutters at the duel disk. "Dumb thing never stays on right. This is embarrassing-" Suddenly, in Leo's place the turbo duelist sees a long red-haired boy fumbling around trying to fix something. "-just give me a second. I'll fix it up and we'll be good to go-" Then the red head reverts back to Leo messing with his duel disk. "Just hang on, I gotta jimmy the thing with the...and the..."

The duelist smiles at Leo and says, "I think you're reminding me of somebody. I don't know who but, this might be good. Let's do this." Leo looks up with a big smile at the duelist, "You mean it?!" The raven-haired who stayed quiet for so long smiles and says, "That's great! You'll get your memories back in no time!"

The turbo duelist gives the girl a confident thumb up and turns towards his Duel Runner. After pressing a button, a motorized feminine voice says '_Disengaging duel disk_' and a duel disk comes out. "Sweet! Good thing you remembered how to do that." Leo commented as the duelist attaches the disk to a latch on his arm. Leo begins to yell excitedly, "Oh man! I'm gonna show you moves you've never seen before!" Then his duel disk slips down his arm again.

All four of them walk out of the apartment onto the twin's "backyard" which has a pool. Leo fidgets with his duel disk as he tries to fix it. "Awww come on. Ugh." The older duelist kneels and says "Let me help." While he is working, he decides to start a conversation to pass some time.

"So, where are your parents?" he asked. "They're on a really important business trip," Leo replies. "They're always on important business trips," commented Luna. "The hotel manager's in charge of us. We have tutors and stuff that come by every now and then-" "So you don't remember who you are? But you remember how to duel?" Luna interrupts.

Leo leans toward the older duelist and whispers to him. "See, the thing about Luna is that she doesn't understand that not having our parents around is the coolest." The older teen says with amusement in his voice, "I see," as he tightens a knot on a string holding the duel disk to Leo's arm. "Well, how's that?" asks the duelist.

"Uhhh," Leo says while shaking the duel disk on his arm a bit. "It's perfect! Thanks, Mr. Amnesia man!" The older duelist stands up and looks at Leo. "What do ya say? Are you ready to duel? You can have the first turn, Leo." he said. "Yeah!" Leo yells as both male duelists walk away from each other to make room to duel. Luna groans as she looks at Leo while the older girl looks at both males with curiosity in the game they are about to play.

"Hah! I should warn you, my deck rules!" yells Leo as his duel disk opens up. "I'm sure it does," replied the older duelist. "Here we go!"

"Let's duel!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the duel is on! The amazing Leo draws!" Leo yells and then looks at the card he drew. "That's what I'm talking about! I'm calling out Morphtronic Cellphon!" A transformers-like cellphone appears and..... transforms into a robot...thing. It has 100 ATK points.

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't come up with anything xP I'm just not gonna describe the monsters.)

"Yeah! This guy's sweet! Now my Morphtronic's special abilities change depending on whether it's in attack or defense mode. And since Morphtronic Cellphon is in attack mode, it dials and randomly stops somewhere between 1 and 6. Then I take that number and flip over the same number of cards. If any of those cards are a level 4 or below Morphtronic monster, then I can summon it!"

"Here we go!- ooo" yells Leo as he tips over from the weight of his duel disk. Luna, sighs in exasperation. "You okay?" asks the older duelist.

"It appears Leo's duel disk is a little heavy," announced Leo embarrassingly.

"You should know, Leo narrates his duels," comments Luna.

"We need silence in the arena people! This is a critical moment!" yells Leo annoyed at his sister's comment. "The Cellphon is dialing... Now!"

The numbers are flashing and then it slows down and finally comes to a stop.

"And it stopped on 3!" says Leo proudly.

"The crowd is tense," Leo says as he slowly draws the top three cards of his deck. "Look at this! One of the cards the amazing Leo has flipped is a level 3 Morphtronic Magnet. That means he can summon it!" Leo then plays the card and it appears on the field. "The crowd goes wild!" he yells as the magnet monster "transforms" and then he makes silly cheers from the "crowd". It appears on the field in ATK mode.

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn. And now, will Mr. Amnesia man rise to the challenge?"

Luna sighs in exasperation. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to him." The older girl giggles at her comment and continues to watch the duel.

"I hope this jogs my memory," says the older duelist as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior appears on his field with ATK 900. "And during the whole turn Speed Warrior is summoned to the field, its attack points are doubled."

"They're doubled?!?" exclaims Leo worriedly.

"That's right!" replies the turbo duelist. Speed Warrior's attack points become ATK 1800 and the monster starts to attack Leo's monster.

"Cellphon is doomed! But wait, what's this, ladies and gents? The Amazing Leo activates a trap card! But will it be enough?" Leo narrates. The trap card is activated and Speed Warrior stops in mid-attack. Then Cellphon switches to defense mode with DEF 800.

"Amazing! Leo used his Morph Transition trap to put his Morphtronic monster into defense mode so he could block the attack!"

While watching Leo narrate what just happened, the older duelist zones out for a sec and then smiles to himself. "I think my memory's coming back." The older girl brightens up at this and cheers the older duelist on. "That's great! Keep dueling! You'll get it all back in no time!"

"Looks like Leo is already on the path to victory people. There's NO defeating him!" Leo exclaims in triumph. "It's a little early to get cocky." scolds Luna. "Just you wait," Leo tells Luna. Then he turns to his opponent. "You're gonna end your turn now right?" "I am," he replies. "Well in that case, I'M up! I draw!" Leo says as he draws. Then he tips over from the weight of his too big duel disk.

"Oh! Be careful!" yells the older girl. "Maybe you need a smaller duel disk," suggests Luna. "I will!" Leo reassures the older girl. "And no I don't!" he yells at his twin. "From my hand, I summon another Morphtronic magnet! But this time, it's in defense mode!" Another magnet thing appears on the field with DEF 800.

The older duelist could see that Leo was planning something. "Huh?" The two magnets on the field on either end of the cellphone monster suddenly turn to the middle. Electricity runs from bar to bar with the Cellphon in the middle and affected by the shock.

"Admit it. That's pretty awesome. When there's ONE magnet on the field in defense mode, you can't attack any other monster. But this is an even better defense system because now on the field I've got TWO magnets! Which means I'm INVISIBLE!"

The older duelist lets out a small chuckle while the older girl giggles a bit. Luna looks at Leo with disbelief and sighs once again. "I think you mean that you're 'INVINCIBLE'."

**~Meanwhile outside the Tops area~**

There are several police cars scattered about and police officers preparing themselves. "The streets are blocked." "Get into position!" A familiar voice from one particular officer is heard. "Put your squad on the West Gate. Check EVERYONE leaving the building! Old ladies, EVERYONE!"

"Got it!" replies the officer receiving the orders.

Our old friend Blister appears hiding behind a nearby building. '_Those Sector security goons have got the building surrounded. If you don't find a way out Yusei, you're going back to the facility for good.'_

**~Back to our duel~**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is INCREDIBLE! IF Mr. Amnesia man tries to attack the first magnet, the second magnet will absorb the attack! If he tries to attack the second magnet, the first magnet will absorb the attack! It's MAGNA-LOCK! Mr. Amnesia man has no hope whatsoever of breaking through Leo's defense! The Unstoppable Leo is driving the crowd totally crazy!"

"You got that right." says Luna. "Yay! Go Leo! Go-! Uhhh, Go both of you!" cheers the raven-haired girl.

"Now I'm going to use Cellphon's special ability again. The Cellphon is dialing.... NOW!" The numbers on the Cellphon begin flashing randomly. "What's it gonna be? Where's it gonna stop?" Finally, the flashing begins to slow down and come to a stop.... "And it's a 2! That means Leo can draw 2 cards! And again he's got a Morphtronic that qualifies!" yells Leo. "He summons directly to the field, Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode." The monster appears on the field with ATK 1200.

"That's only the beginning of the awesomeness. From my hand, I activate the Gadget Box spell card!" The card activates as he places it onto the field. "And thanks to this bad boy of a card, I'm now able to summon out one Gadget token once every turn. So here comes the first!" A Gadget token appears on Leo's side of the field with ATK & DEF 0.

"How does he think a monster with NO attack points and NO defense points is gonna help?" questions Luna. The older girl looks curiously and says, "He may have a trick up his sleeve." "I've gathered all the parts," says Leo. "Now for Datatron's special ability! By releasing ONE monster on the field, I can have Datatron dish out 600 points of direct damage. So by removing my Gadget token, I can now attack you! Go Datatron! Cropter Cannon!" The older duelist's life points drop to 3400.

"He uses weaker monsters in ways you wouldn't expect," says the duelist to himself. "That reminds me of-" Suddenly, he begins to have flashbacks of familar duels.

**Flashback**

"_I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!"_

"_I summon out, Speed Warrior!"_

"_I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!"_

**End Flashback**

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Leo cheers. "I told you that combo could work, Luna! But you didn't think I could pull it off! But I did it! The crowd's going crazy for Leo's spectacular Morphtronic deck!" "Isn't it the end of your turn now?" asks Luna as she sighs in annoyance at her brother's antics. "Oh yeah. I-uhhh got carried away..." replies Leo while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It's your move Mr. Amnesia man!"

The turbo duelist smiles with confidence and lets out a small "heh" as he looks at Leo.

**~Somewhere in New Domino City~**

"What's the status on the Fortune Cup?"

"The invitations were mailed out as requested," a strange short man replies. "Only one remains unsent." Then the short man lets out a strange evil-like laugh.

"I assume that one is Yusei's. Where is he?"

"He recovered his runner. But when he did, that officer Trudge was there and he chased Yusei to the Tops. Now Trudge has the place surrounded."

"Wasn't Trudge told to back off?" asked the taller man in an irritated tone.

"Some people just don't listen. Perhaps I should go to him in person and remind him whose in charge before this 'situation' gets out of hand."

**~Back to our duel~**

"It's my turn," says the older duelist. He draws a card and then places it in his hand. "I send one card to the graveyard in order to activate the Card Rotator spell card." A spell card appears on the field and a bright light shines from the card. Luna and the raven-haired girl try to shield their eyes so as not to miss any moment of the duel while Leo blocks the light with his arm. "What's that do?" asks Leo. "Well Card Rotator changes the battle mode of every monster on your field," replies the older teen.

"Huh?!? As in ALL of them?" asks Leo worriedly. A beam of light shines from the spell card and switches the battle modes of all the monsters on Leo's side of the field. "That's right," confirms the turbo duelist. "Uhhh, ladies and gentlemen, we're seeing an awful turn around." Luna sighs exasperatedly as Leo stared up his narrations once again. "The magnificently-" began Leo. "Stop narrating Leo! Just focus on staying in the duel," advised Luna. "But I'm toast!" yells Leo.

"Not yet, but after I summon Junk Synchron ya might be," says the older duelist as he plays said card in attack mode with ATK 1300. "I am totally gonna lose!" exclaimed Leo in shock. "Well with Junk Synchron in play, I can summon a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard in defense mode. So I summon to the field, Nitro Synchron!" Said monster appears on the field in defense mode with DEF 100.

Leo took a step back and cries out "This means he can summon a level 7 Synchro monster now!" "Nu-uh!" objects Luna. "Ya-huh! He's got a level 3, a level 2, and another level 2! If you add them up you get 7, which brings out a level 7 Synchro monster!"

"True. Except that in order to Synchro summon, I can only use ONE Tuner," explains the older duelist.

"Huh?" asks Leo confused.

"Junk Synchron and Nitro Synchron are Tuner monsters, so he can't use both of then," explains Luna.

"Watch and learn. I tune Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior in order to bring out, Junk Warrior." In a flash of lights, Junk Warrior appears on the field with ATK 2300.

"Whoa man, that's pretty cool," says Leo with admiration and fear.

"And next I tune my Nitro Synchron with my Junk Warrior." In another flash of lights, a new monster appears on the field. "Now I'm going to rev it up! With one of my favorites, Nitro Warrior!" Said monster stood fearless and proud on the field with ATK 2800.

"You said one of your favorites! Does that mean you remember who you are?" asks Leo excitedly. "Did it work? I knew it would! I knew it-" "Hey Leo!" interjects the older duelist. "Get ready! Cause my Nitro Warrior's gonna demagnetize your magnet! I sure hope the Amazing Leo is ready for an amazing move by my Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Warrior attacks the Morphtronic Magnet and it gets destroyed. "The crowd isn't liking this..." says Leo panicking as his life point drop to 2000 from the attack. "Well then the crowd definitely won't like Nitro's special ability!" says the older teen. "See, when it destroys a monster in battle, it can switch one of your monsters from defense mode to attack mode and it can battle against that monster." explains the turbo duelist.

"Ehhh?!?" yells Leo. "So I'm switching your Cellphon to attack mode," declared the older teen. Cellphon switches back to attack mode with a measly ATK 100.

"No way!"

"Sorry, but yes way. Nitro Warrior, attack Cellphon with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior attacks and destroys Leo's monster and Leo's life points drop to 0.

Luna looks at her twin brother and lets out a small gasp in surprise. Leo remains stands with his eyes glistening with tears ready to spill over. The girls that were on the sidelines rushed over to Leo and the turbo duelist came over as well. "Leo," says Luna, "don't cry when you lose." "I'm NOT crying..." denies Leo as he wipes his eyes with his right arm and sniffles. The older girl smiles at Leo and then hugs him. Then the older male began to cheer him up. "Yeah, don't be upset. Dueling with you helped me to remember who I really am. So thanks. Thanks for helping me to get my memory back." Leo looks up at the older duelist in admiration. "Now how about I give you a couple of pointers as a thank you for helping me out." "Huh?" Leo asks with surprise. "See, you're a really good duelist. But by spending all your time and energy getting your monsters where you wanted them to be, you didn't leave room to anticipate any counterattacks. You Morphtronic monsters can adapt, now you just need to learn how to do the same. Jack Atlas certainly can."

Luna places a hand on Leo's shoulders as he looked about ready to cry again. "I thought you did really good, Leo." "Yeah you did, I learned so much about how to duel. That was a lot of fun!" exclaimed the raven-haired girl. Leo rubbed his eyes once again and then he remembered something. "So um, are you gonna tell us who you are?" asked Leo excitedly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," said the older male with amusement in his eyes. Then he turned around and headed inside the apartment.

"Oh come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" begged Leo.

The turbo duelist turned back around and pointed to his cheek with his thumb. "You see this marker? Trust me, the less you know about me, the safer you'll be."

"Okay but, if I don't know who you are then how can I be your friend?" asked Leo.

"I think that's kinda the point, Leo. He's saying he can't be our friend." explains Luna sadly.

"Yes he can!" Leo countered determinedly.

No one noticed the sad look on the older girl's face when they couldn't be friends.

'_But... What about..._' thought the girl.

"At least crash with us for the night, mister," offered Luna. "It's getting late."

"Oh!" said Leo with realization. "That'll be awesome! And then maybe in the morning you could tell us who you are!"

"Leo!" scolded Luna.

"What?" asked Leo innocently.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And there's chapter 4!!!! ^^ Now onto my ramblings and clear ups!

O////////O

No! No! NO! That's not what I meant! *takes my keyboard and whacks Magician Girl Mirani on the head* .

It's definitely NOT what you all are thinking! I said this would happen on chapter SIX! That's WAAAAAY too soon for Yusei and Kagome to- *blushes madly at images appearing in my mind* They just met! They can't- *blushes darker* You all stuck these images in my mind!!!!!! Now I can't think straight!

First off, THEY JUST MET! They can't do "IT" yet!

Two: This is my first fanfic! I can't write a good story let alone a LEMON!

Three: Yusei is the strong, silent, mysterious type. It would be COMPLETELY out of character for him to give in like that. Yusei blushing isn't really much because he's a 17 year old teen who hangs out with only boys and then this beautiful girl shows up in his life and this girl oh so HAPPENS to be nude when he meets her. I do believe he needs a love life, but not TOO soon!

Four: I'm waiting for the right moment to have them confess their love for each other or something like that. Cause they obviously like each other, but we all know how they are. They won't admit it. So I'll MAKE it happen! Just not yet.... they've known each other for like..... two days or something.

*ends rant* Okay, I'm good now ^^

Yusei DID NOT see Kagome nude. Kagome noticed she was nude when she looked down. She had some modesty though, the blanket fell around her waist at least. And then she pushed Yusei off the bed before he could turn to look at her from looking at the clothes Luna threw on the bed. Yusei was blushing from putting the pieces together and probably imaging what would've happened if he looked at her.

Also, **announcement**!!!!!!!!!

I'm VERY sorry for updating like two days late! I went to my cousin's wedding. And it was insane on Friday getting ready. And I was VERY tired from Saturday. Then Earlier today I had to go help with the grocery shopping.

I won't be able to update next week! Or, this up coming Friday! I'm also very sorry! My friends and I are going to have a movie night thing and it will be AWESOME! And God knows what happens to me after a late night party thing.... *sighs*

Here are the review replies!!!!

**hieikag:** You read right about that rated M thing! I kinda explained everything up above. That should answer your unasked questions ^^

**zoey tamagachi: **yayz! I was right! ^^ *pokes keyblade and then hugs Sora* I hope you guys liked the update ;) lol *hugs Shippou* aww how kawai! *pulls out some strawberry pocky and waves it in front of Shippou* Thanks you guys!

**Magician Girl Mirani:** lol That's why I was such a fangirl, just imagining it really happening! Well, you were right about the Dark Magician Girl thing, but then it got too complicated and ended up making my own cards. Which was SO much fun! Gah! Your mind is similar to mine! I was thinking about Kagome getting a Duel Runner! Thanks for color ideas! But I'm gonna have to wait and see. Cause I gotta make this all fit into the plot. And the plot seems to be getting longer xP lmao that was funny "you say" Yusei" xDDD I hit you with my keyboard, hope you're happy . Oh! The other fanfic! I believe Goddess of Death 09 is considering making a fic/oneshot of Yusei/Kagome. Be on the lookout for that! ^^ a poster of Kaiba? cool! *gasps* We have a lot in common! The first anime character I fell for was Atem *blushes at the memory* and unbelievably, I fell harder for Yusei *blushes harder* ^/////^ Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! ^^

**The-Twilight-Tenshi:** Thanks! ^^ lol poor Yusei, thrown off the bed before he could see Kagome's.... "chest" xD

**Mistress Meer:** xD I wish I could show everyone my view of how it all played out. That would be AWESOME! ^^ Thanks, you too! lol I know right? Thanks again!

**Kuronueslover:** Yusei is definitely awesome! Now to answer your questions in order! Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Not sure yet, good idea but still not sure. ^^ It's great to know you'll be reading all the way! But it may be a loooong way indeed. Thanks so much! ^^

**Your Most Enjoyable Nightmare:** *blushes* Thank you very much! I'm glad too know you all liking my writing style. But I'm just a newbie xP Yusei and Atem are my top two favorite bishies! But if I HAD to choose ONE..... YUSEI!!!!! ^////^ I'm updating on Fridays! That should give me enough time. ^^

**mcsnellies:** I'll answer both reviews at the same time!!!! ^^ How'd Kagome get hurt? hehe I'll answer that with the answer to your next question! That depends on Kagome... lol nice one Cody xD Thanks for your reviews! And I can't wait until your next update for "FullMetal Heart"!

**Your Avenging Angel:** Thanks for reviewing! I love your story "Feudal Shinobi"! ^^ AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDD

**Shiroi no Yume: ***faints from shock* I LOVE your story "Perpetual Misdemenors" and "The Door to Ones Destiny"!!!!!! Thank you so much for reading my story! *bows* I'm honored to know that I got you hooked on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. As I mentioned before, I suggest watching both and Japanese and English version. Cause I'm using things from both versions, since the English explains a few things a bit easier but cuts out all the good parts! I can't wait until your next updates! Thanks for reviewing! ^^


	5. His Escape, The Threat, Her Appearance

**A/N:** First! I'm sorry for doing an AN at the beginning. If I ever do this again, it will be because something important or serious will happen in the story. For the sake of the rating finally going up, I'm going to say everything NOW.

Review Replying Time!!!!

**Shiroi no Yume:** No problem on the clarification thing! ^^ We're all hentais to be honest xD *laughs* yeah, when I got to the description of the monster, I went blank. It really is a bit hard. I'll be waiting for those story updates! :) *blushes* I'm DEFINITELY hooked on Yusei! I don't know why! He's just... so.... *blushes* Thanks for the review!

**Magician Girl Mirani:** Thanks! and sorry about that, I just grabbed the nearest thing which was my keyboard :P I hope you will like this chapter ^^

**Serenity Moon2: **Thank you VERY much for reading my fanfic! I glad you stumbled upon my fanfic and are enjoying it! Now to your questions. I honestly love the way you are imagining the possibilities that could happen next. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I hope no one kills me after reading it! *laughs a bit nervously*

**zoey tamagachi:** I saw that episode! Yusei in a GANG! Then and now, Yusei is still drop dead sexy! *blushes at my sudden outburst* I hope you enjoy this chapter! *puts on a sad face* 'Angle-chan'... *goes all mopey* there's a difference b/w 'Angle' and 'Angel'..... aww! Sora was blushing! Who else is around? I'm tired and I need someone to be my pillow! *pouts slightly* *pulls out some more pocky and a can of mountain dew*

**Kuronueslover:** Oh yes, you will see what happens next.... though I'm not sure what all your reactions will be.... *nervously keeps typing to end this as soon as possible* hope-you-enjoy-this-chapter!

**Mirror's Mirage: **No need to worry, I'm just glad that everyone is reading this fanfic! It IS funny to see Yusei lose his cool! When I thought of it, I was like 'Angel! You're a GENIUS!!!!' :DDD Kagome actually had know knowledge of duel monster or dueling at all. She just happened to like the game and caught on to the rules really quick. Remember, Luna was explaining the game to her while Yusei and Leo where dueling. I guess it was kinda offpage conversations. (Get it? 'offscreen' 'offpage'? since its not tv... its...a fanfic.... *gets quiet* I'll stop now.) Well, I'm sure your question about 'Yusei forgetting about Kagome' will be answered when you read this chapter. Read carefully though, or you may miss it.

**hieikag: **Leo is kinda like the 'clown' and the one to make jokes! Since he's still a kid, he can get away with most of them since he's 'innocent.' xD *blushes* I didn't say there WASN'T going to be a lemon... just..... not yet.... It'll be a LONG while before a lemon actually.... Cause there's a loooong plotline ahead of me, and I already planned out when everything will happen (meaning when they will get together since this IS a Kagome/Yusei pairing). I just gotta write the details. I hope you don't kill me after this chapter!

Please do me ONE favor..... Don't kill me.... You can rant and stuff in your review..... or say nice things..... just don't kill me..... . *runs and hides in a secret place*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: His Escape, The Threat. Her Appearance**

**Recap:**

"_Oh come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" begged Leo. The turbo duelist turned back around and pointed to his left cheek with his thumb. "You see this marker? Trust me, the less you know about me, the safer you'll be." "Okay but, if I don't know who you are then how can I be your friend?" asked Leo. "I think that's kinda the point, Leo. He's saying he can't be our friend." explains Luna sadly. "Yes he can!" Leo countered determinedly. _

_No one noticed the sad look on the older girl's face when they couldn't be friends. '_But... What about..._' thought the girl. "At least crash with us for the night, mister," offered Luna. "It's getting late." "Oh!" said Leo with realization. "That'll be awesome! And then maybe in the morning you could tell us who you are!" "Leo!" scolded Luna. "What?" asked Leo innocently._

**Now...**

**~Nighttime Outside the Tops Area~**

The Sector Security guard Trudge is yawning loudly while standing outside the gates to the Tops area. He looks at his watch and then continues looking through the gate, as if he was waiting for something to happen... or someone to appear... '_Just come out already, Yusei..._'

**~Nighttime Back at the Apartment~**

Luna is in her bed cuddled up with a teddy bear sleeping in pink pajamas. Leo is seen snoring with his mouth wide open and his limbs spread out all over his bed in blue pajamas.

Then, a lamp light is seen in the main room of the apartment, shining on both Leo's and Luna's duel disks. The older male duelist is fixing their duel disks using lots of small tools and gadgets.

Then a flashlight is seen disappearing through the door of the apartment and the older duelist is seen in an elevator. The floors are slowly descending. 48...47...46... '_I hate to duel-and-dash you two, but it's for your own good. If I stick around here, you'll only get in trouble. And the other girl..._'

**Flashback**

It was only about 5pm, so everyone was in the main room. Leo and Luna were bickering about something while the turbo duelist was working on his Duel Runner. The raven-haired girl hadn't said a word since the duel and the others were very concerned about her. Before Leo could ask her anything, she stood and said, "I feel tired, I probably haven't healed enough from that accident. I'm going to bed now." She hurried over to the guest room and ignored Leo's calls.

"Wait! What about-!" The door slammed before he could continue and he sat on the couch a bit depressed. "What were you saying, Leo?" asked Luna curiously. Leo paused for a moment and then said, "Nothing, I was... just wondering about her injuries."

Luna then stood and prepared something for the older girl to eat. She entered and left it in her room. The girl hadn't come out since.

'_I guess she was still exhausted and tired_.' Yusei thought.

**End Flashback**

The turbo duelist gets into his Duel Runner and speeds off into the night. In a few minutes time, he leaves the Tops area. He is driving through the streets when suddenly another Runner cuts him off and rides in front of him. "I was starting to think you didn't like me." It was Officer Trudge. The both skid to a stop. "I'm gonna take you in, Yusei!"

Someone is seen behind a nearby building. It is Blister. '_Man that guy never gives up_,' he thinks to himself. "So, you gonna come quietly?" Trudge asks the turbo duelist whose name is now known to be Yusei. Yusei's eyes narrow and then he revs up his Runner to escape. "That's what I was hoping you-!" Trudge began.

Suddenly, lights from a very expensive-looking car shine brightly right in front of them. "What the-?!?" Trudge loudly exclaims. Yusei grunts and notices someone coming out of the car. The door of the car closes and the official sign "security" is seen. From his hiding spot, Blister keeps watching in seriousness and curiosity. '_And the plot thickens..._' he thinks.

The man coming out of the car is now clearly seen. He looked like a clown with his lavender hair sticking up in three curves and the red paint that went from his forehead down his eyes and ends at the top of his cheeks. His clothes consisted of a white long-sleeved dress shirt and matching pants with a magenta cloak on top.

"Officer Trudge, aren't you supposed to be guarding the candles and calendars kiosk at the Outer Rim Mall?"

"I didn't get your name, short-stack!" yells Trudge in anger.

"Special Deputy Lazar," introduces the little man. Lazar pulls outs a badge that proves his identity and position. "I work for the Director General. And I outrank you." Lazar looks directly at Trudge with his bright green eyes and says "Sorry" with deep sarcasm in his voice. He then laughs an evil-ish little laugh. Trudge looks surprised and asks, "How come I've never heard of you?!?" Lazar smirks and says, "I'm on official business Officer Trudge. I would advise you to leave the area immediately." "This punk's a menace!" Trudge yells while pointing at Yusei. "He stole that Duel Runner from the Impound Center-!"

"Officer." Lazar states loud and clear to interrupt Trudge. "There's very little room in this city for street-thief cops who don't know their place or when to shut their mouths." Trudge was seethed with fury and hatred toward Lazar after being so humiliated by his words and treatment.

"So what official business are you on?" asks Yusei.

"Delivery," replies Lazar as he approaches Yusei with a letter. "For Mr. Yusei Fudo."

Yusei suddenly gasps after seeing what he was given. It was a letter, but on top of the letter separately was a picture of his friends, which he remembered back in the Satellite. "We'd like for you to participate in the Fortune Cup. If you refuse, the four people you see in that photograph will pay the penalty for the rogue actions you took in obtaining that Runner." Lazar turns and walks back to the car. "Have a good evening," he says and lets out another evil laugh.

The car backs up and Yusei begins to shake. His teeth clench and he crumbles the letter in the hand he held it in. His eyes narrow as he watches the car drive away.

**~About an hour later ~**

Yusei and Blister are approaching an abandoned building kinda far from the Tops area and the place they met Lazar. "This is the place, Yusei," says Blister as he pulls up the garage door opening to the building. Yusei pulls his Duel Runner into the garage room "You'll be safe here until the Fortune Cup. It's not quite 5-stars, but it's got all the creature comforts you would expect for this part of town. Cockroaches, mice, stray cat." "Thanks, I think." replies Yusei a bit uncertainly. "I decorated the place myself," Blister joked and Yusei chuckled at that.

Yusei sat on a nearby couch and then heard a strange sound. "Hey Blister, ya hear that," he whispered. Blister stood still for a moment and then his eyes relaxed and he grabbed some warm, wet towels from a bucket of hot water on a nearby table. "Oh, that's just my other guest. Come on, I'll need some help." Blister reached under the table and grabbed what looked to be a first aid kit. Then he handed it over to Yusei and motioned for Yusei to follow him. Yusei looked confused but went along with Blister anyway.

The noise got louder as they neared a dark room and Yusei realized it sounded like a groan. They went into the room and Yusei noticed a figure lying on a bed. As he neared the figure, Blister turned on the light.

"Huh?!?" Yusei gasped in shock.

It was the raven-haired girl that was supposedly asleep in her room several hours ago.

Blister looked at Yusei as he walked toward the girl. "What's wrong? You know her?" Blister asked. The turbo duelist could only nod as he took in her unconscious appearance.

She had a few more injures from when he last saw her. There were bruises on her arms and a few cuts on random places of her body. The girl's wrists looked bruised the most but they seemed to be healing pretty quick. Her blouse was muddy and stretched with a few buttons loose or missing. Her skirt was also muddy and a bit torn. And the flats she wore earlier were nowhere to be seen. She looked as if she was.....

"What happened to her!?!"

Yusei was furious.

And someone would pay.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hits: 890

Reviews: 32

Favorite Story: 25

Story Alert: 23

Favorite Author: 11

Author Alert: 3

_*click* Hello! This is Angel! Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I'm EXTREMELY nervous about your reactions. I will update next week normally. But on August 7 and 14, I won't be able to. I will be out of the country. Leave a review if you want after the beep. BYE! I LOVE YOU ALL! *beeeeeep*_


	6. Her Escape, Her Name, Her Feelings

**Chapter 6: Her Escape, Her Name, Her Feelings**

**Recap:**

_Blister looked at Yusei as he walked toward the girl. "What's wrong? You know her?" Blister asked. The turbo duelist could only nod as he took in her unconscious appearance. _

_She had a few more injures from when he last saw her. There were bruises on her arms and a few cuts on random places on her body. The girl's wrists looked bruised the most but they seemed to be healing pretty quick. Her blouse was muddy and stretched with a few buttons loose or missing. Her skirt was also muddy and a bit torn. And the flats she wore earlier were nowhere to be seen. She looked as if she was....._

"_What happened to her!?!"_

_Yusei was furious._

_And someone would pay._

**Now...**

Blister looked at Yusei with a bit of confusion at the fury in his normally calm blue eyes. He looked at it from Yusei's point of view. _Girl... torn shirt... bruises on arms... messed up skirt... _

Then it clicked.

Blister's eyes widened and he waved his hands frantically in front of him. "Oh no! No no no no! It's not like that! Lemme explain."

**Flashback**

Blister is patiently waiting outside the Tops area for Yusei to show up and help escape Trudge who was also waiting for Yusei. But for a different reason of course. Blister is leaning against the building when he suddenly gets a call from mother nature. '_Crap, I can't go yet. I gotta wait for Yusei to get here!_'

After about ten minutes painful minutes, he bolts like a flash lightning back to his hideout to answer nature's call. '_Now I better get back before Yusei shows up_.' Blister heads back to his stakeout spot which was a bit far but stops when he hears a strange noise. '_Hm?_' He strains his ears a bit and hears it coming from a nearby alley.

"-No! I told you, I don't have any money on me!"

"Yeah right girly. *hic* Those are some expensive looking clothes, *hic* and I saw you coming out of the Tops. *hic*"

'_The Tops?_' thought Blister.

"Listen! I'm telling you the truth! I don't even know how I got there. Now leave me alone-!"

Blister edged closer towards the voices to try to understand what was happening, but then it suddenly began to rain. Then he couldn't hear anything at all. He figured that the girl was obviously in trouble, so he ran in to help.

"-hold still! Since you won't give me money, *hic* I'll get something else from you! *hic* I haven't had a good rut in a while-"

Blister's eyes widen immensely and then narrowed in fury. As he bolted into the alley, he saw the guy on top of an injured girl and immediately ran to him. But the girl managed to somehow fling her shoe off to hit the back of the guy's head. The thug's hands immediately reached toward his head and the girl took advantage of this. She elbowed under the thug's ribs and tried to stand. Blister saw the guy quickly stand after falling from the girl's resistance. He grabbed the thug by the neck with one arm in a strangling position and then punched him out with his free arm using his fist.

"Hey miss, you alright?" Blister asked the girl worriedly as he turned back towards her. He noticed that she was a bit hurt, and that her eyes had a flaming fire of determination. "Yeah," the raven-haired girl said. "Thanks for helping-" She suddenly fell to her knees and began to cough harshly. "It doesn't look like it." replied Blister as he kneeled to help her. "I'm guessing you must not be from around here. This is a dangerous place for New Domino city. I was going to wait for my friend, but I'm sure he won't show up for a few more hours. I'll take you back to my hideout. I'm sure my friend won't mind resting on the couch." Blister chuckled as he said the last sentence.

The raven-haired girl was hesitant, but then finally agreed with a nod. He offered his back and he carried her piggy-back style. "I won't ask anything about you or how'd you end up in the Tops area. I'll just help give you what you need to tend your wounds and give you something to eat. Then you can leave without saying a word if that's what you want." offered Blister. He felt the girl stiffen and her hand clench. Then she tighten her hold on Blister slightly in a hug full of gratitude. "Thank you very much, sir." she said gratefully. "The name's Blister." he said with a smile.

Then he mentally chuckled when he noticed she fell asleep. '_She's just like my little sister. She would always fall asleep when I would give her a piggyback ride._'

**End Flashback**

After hearing Blister's story of what happened only a few hours ago, Yusei had a mix of emotions running through him.

Shock '_I... can't believe it...._'

Fury '_I'll never forgive that man..._'

Relief '_She was only hurt... at least she wasn't..._'

Self-hatred '_I should've checked on her before I left..._'

Confusion '_So she still doesn't remember anything..._'

"-sei.... Yusei!"

Yusei's head immediately snapped up. "Hn?" Blister was directly in front of him and had a panicked look in his eyes. "You zoned out for a moment there." Blister said as his eyes relaxed. It was deathly quiet in the room but the silence was broken when Yusei opened his mouth.

"So she was only attacked.... right?"

Blister nodded his head in reply. "Yeah, that guy didn't do anything to her at all. He just.... grabbed her....pinned her down and then she fought back...." Blister trailed off and then shut his mouth when he noticed Yusei's eyes hardened. Then a thought popped in Blister's head that was nagging him earlier when Yusei saw the girl.

"So... how DO you know her? For you to act like THAT, she must be someone special." Blister teased.

Yusei was silent for a moment and then sighed. He proceeded to tell Blister of his little adventure with the twins and getting his memories back.

"-But from what I can tell from your story of her escape, she still hasn't regained her memories." Yusei finished. "Well, if you have any questions, they'll be answered in a minute. She's waking up." said Blister. Yusei's head turned toward the girl in a flash and noticed her eyes fluttering.

Once again, blue clashed with blue.

The girl's eyes immediately opened wide and she sat up on the bed. But then Yusei grabbed her shoulder's and gently pushed her back down. "You just woke up. Take it easy. We didn't even start on tending your injuries yet." he told her. Her eyes softened greatly and she finally spoke....

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?"

Yusei nearly fell off the bed from her sudden outburst. Then she stood on the floor.

"You were supposed to be with Leo and Luna! You can't leave them alone like that! They're only kids! I figured that since you apparently got your memories back, you would've shared something with us! Not be all secretive and cold! How else are we supposed to help you! You stupid-! SIT!"

Suddenly, everything froze in the room. The raven-haired girl covered her mouth and her eyes widened immensely. '_Why did I say that? Could it be from my memor-?_' Then her heart pounded in her chest painfully and she fell to the ground with her hand clenched right above her heart. "Aghhh!" she cried out. Yusei wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back. Just like when they first met.

The teenage girl suddenly felt warm and protected. She felt her heart calm and her body get light. After a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck and hugged back. "Thank you." she said softly. The two teens were so relaxed and content that they didn't notice...

"Okay you two lovebirds, go make-out later, she needs some first aid." interrupted Blister.

The two teens pulled away quickly and looked at Blister holding up a first aid kit. "Here you go Yusei," Blister said while tossing the kit towards him. "You can help her, I need to go get some more food." Having said this, Blister turned and left the building. The raven-haired girl looked at the turbo duelist with a smile and he looked at her.

"So, your name is Yusei?" The duelist smiled and replied, "Yup, Yusei Fudo." Then he stood up and held out his hand. The girl laughed lightly and reached for his outstretched hand. "Good to know your name at last, Yusei." She was then pulled up to her feet. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." She suddenly froze with a look of shock on her face. Then her face shifted into a look of joy. "I remembered my name! I remembered my name!" she said while cheering.

Kagome pumped her fist into the air but then grunted at the sudden pain in her arm. She plopped onto the bed with a sheepish grin. "Hey now, we need to treat your injuries. They must've been healing a bit while you were sleeping since they look better now. Don't go opening them up now." Yusei teased. "Yes sir, Dr. Fudo!" Kagome mock saluted him.

While treating her wounds, Yusei began to fill her in on what was going on. After about half an hour, Kagome stood as soon as Yusei finished his story. "Well then, you can't fight on your own. I'll help too." Kagome said in determination. Yusei looked up in slight surprise and concern. "That isn't such a good idea. You're already hurt enough because of me. And you don't even have a deck let alone know how to duel." Kagome merely smirked. "I know how to duel! I picked up a few things while watching you and Leo duel. Also, Luna explained a lot to me when I asked her about some things I didn't quite understand. All I need now is a deck and I'm all set."

Yusei smiled a sad smile. "But what about you're memories? And your life?"

Kagome paused for a moment, and then looked out at the city through the window.

"Well, all I know now is my name, and that's all I need to know. I may not have been in your life before the accident, and not know where those injuries came from, but that's over now. I know for sure that whenever I try to remember my past, my heart hurts. That must mean I'm not meant to remember, and that I should restart my life. I may never see my family or friends again, but I've made friends here too. I'm not going to dwell on the past."

She turned her head and looked into Yusei eyes.

"I'm going to stay here and stick by you. I know that I can trust you and I'll never leave you." Kagome smiled brightly. "My home is here now."

Yusei smiled back, "Okay then. Looks like we'll find you a deck tomorrow-" Kagome immediately bolted and hugged Yusei before he could finish his sentence. "Thank you!" she said with so much happiness. Yusei stiffened and then returned the hug awkwardly. "But you'll never get better if you don't get to sleep. In about two days, it looks like you'll heal completely. Now get to bed." Yusei lightly patted her head and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright! 'night, Yusei!" she yelled while heading into her room. "'Night, Kagome." he said in reply.

Then Yusei headed over to work on his Runner a bit. But he didn't notice a figure appear behind him. "Ow!" Yusei yelled as he received a whack on the back of his head. "Blister!" yelled Yusei. Said man laughed and crossed his arms. "Now get some rest, you still haven't recovered from that fall you took. And if you plan on dueling and winning the Fortune Cup, you'll need a clear head." Blister advised sternly.

"I'll rest, Blister, when my friends are safe."

"Tch. I hear ya Yusei but you're no good to anybody if you don't have all your strength."

"Don't worry, I heal real quick," replied Yusei. '_And I'm gonna show Goodwin just how 'good' I feel._'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there's some Yusei/Kagome fluff for you all! *mutters* Hopefully enough to make up for leaving you all hanging like that...

**Now onto my explainings and rants and stuff.**

*hugs Mirror's Mirage tightly* Thank you so much for understanding everything PERFECTLY! I knew that majority of you all would assume Kagome was raped. I was actually hoping someone would think more openly at the possibilities. This is what my wonderful reviewer said:

_i read a few reviews and everyone seems to think that kagome was raped. as for kagome's departure from tops i'm not that surprised. she's been hunting demons in the feudal era for awhile. And naturally Yusei would be furious. he's just that kind of person. Personally considering Kagome's past record I'd say she was attacked but not raped. Please don't prove me wrong. Please? Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top? :( Please update!_

*adds some sprinkles and gummy worms along with the sugar and cherries* You are absolutely positively CORRECT!

**Well now**, let's see what has happened in the story so far:

Kagome was attacked NOT raped, by some random drunkard. *makes the guy fall into Magician Girl Mirani's hands* Here, do what you want with him. Use your list of tactics. Just remember, he harmed Kagome! *puts on an evil grin* make him suffer!

Blister saved Kagome! =D

Well crap, Kagome remembered "sit". But! She can't seem to remember anything else!.... on her own..... She remembered her name! *cheers* Thank GOD! no more "raven-haired girl" "older girl" "young teen" blah blah flippin BLAH.

**Okay, that's done**. Now, I'm sure you all remember this, but I won't be able to update next and the following week. Check out my profile for my long explanation and blah. Thank you all very much for reading this chapter. Let's seee.... School starts like 3 days after I come back from vacation and I haven't even started on my summer hmwk yet. *sighs* I promise to update at LEAST once every 2 weeks on Fridays. But I will still try the normal once a week thing.

**That's it for now!** I'll see you all.... on August 21 with chapter 7! O.O oh crap! I gotta work fast on these chapters! I'm not even done chapter 9 yet! *hurries to my secret files with chapters*

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**hieikag:** As you have read from the above chapter, thank goodness no. That would be terrible! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope this chapter made you relieved. ^^

**GammaTron: **Thanks! I hope the flashback explained nearly everything! ^^

**midnight kagome:** Thank you! I was hoping some people liked it! Your question about Kagome has been answered in the chapter ^^

**Shiroi no Yume:** *laughs* I was expecting this kind of reaction from some people, I'm not surprised. I hope you liked the update! I loved your update on Perp. Mis.!!!! Oh my, I can only imagine what that was like. You shoulda seen me when I laid eyes on Yusei. xD Thanks for your review!

**The-Twilight-Tenshi:** *laughs* No problem, I'm happy to know that people are reading at least! ^^ Well.... "HELL" happened to Kagome xD I hope everything was answered about Kagome in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing! ^^

**Magician Girl Mirani: ***mutters* well crap, she found me... *looks at you* oh HELL no! Besides! He's going after someone else la-! *covers mouth* Anyways, it was just some random drunkard, and no, she wasn't raped. *looks at you with matching evil grin* but still..... mind sharing your list of torture tactics??? And dark fics? Mind telling me the names of some? I've read a lot of different ones but I haven't found many dark fics. Btw, Thank for reading and reviewing! ^^

**Serenity Moon2:** I hope all the questions that popped in your head about what has happened has been answered in the chapter above. And Yusei is just that kind of person. ^^

**Kuronueslover:** I don't know why... but I was expecting this reaction from YOU specifically. *shrugs* I'm still not sure if I'll be introducing Shippo and Sesshoumaru in my story. If I do, it'll be after Yusei and Kagome finally get together! *smiles happily with dreamy thoughts* Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**sweetlittlemiko:** hehe Thanks! ^^

**Mirror's Mirage: **I kinda answered everything you said up above in my earlier notes. ^^ All I can say now is Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Cherry989:** Thanks! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this update! ^^

**zoey tamagachi:** *returns hug* lol It's okay! *smiles then looks confused* Who's Kage? It's okay Shippou! *releases zoey and hugs Shippou* Wow... That's a lot of people! From what I can tell, these are all bishies right? I hope to meet them all soon! *ponders again* Who's Jak? *returns hug from Sora and watches him run away* *receives pocky and watches shippou run* Thanks! *pouts* mou... I still don't got my pillow! I'm exhausted from packing and working! *sees Sora running by and grabs him* *makes Sora sit and I rest my head in his lap* ahhhh Thank you! *falls asleep*

**Cool Chart Thing With Statistics On My Story!**

Hits: 1,109

Reviews: 44

Favorite Story: 27

Story Alert: 25

Favorite Author: 12

Author Alert: 4

_*click* Well, Thank you everyone! I will be able to at least answer any question you may have before the night of August 4! Cause I'm gonna have to get up at like 4am to get to the airport on August 5! I will update on August 21, cause that's the day I get back! *mutters* at like 2 in the morning... Leave a review at the beep if you want! BYE! ^^ *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-*_

*smacks the machine*

*machine breaks*

Angel: .....crap *tosses machine out window and goes to continue packing* Just remember, I LOVE YOU ALL! ^^


End file.
